


A New Toy

by lostin_space



Series: It Only Takes A Taste [9]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Meetings, Flirting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21865438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space
Summary: “Alex, stop, you’re scaring him,” Liz laughed as she appeared beside him. Alex. His new best friend’s name was Alex. Now, hopefully, he went to the same University and Michael could not-so-accidentally stalk him into friendship.“Aw, but I love playing with new toys."
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: It Only Takes A Taste [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1529921
Comments: 27
Kudos: 103





	A New Toy

**Author's Note:**

> and so it begins...

“Okay, that’s easy.”

“Yeah, it’s a cash register, morons can do it.”

Michael stuck his tongue out at Liz and she grinned right back. He hadn’t actually expected to get on well with Max’s girlfriend, but Liz was much more fun than Max was and she was kind enough to offer him a job. Well, sweet talk Papa Ortecho into offering him a job, but still.

“Thank you, Liz,” Michael said as he leaned against the bar.

She flashed another award-winning smile. “Thank me when you to scrub chocolate shake and mustard out of your uniform.”

“I will.”

Michael fit into The Crashdown quite easily, learning all the ins and outs like he was made for it. And perhaps he was. He was really doing well until a guy walked in and almost made Michael drop the tray he was holding.

He was wearing all black, skin-tight jeans and a tattered t-shirt. For effect, there was also a chain hanging on his hip, bulky combat boots, spiked bracelets, a collar, and makeup. His hair was long enough to stretch past his ears and down his neck, but it was all wrecked like someone had spent an hour running their hands through it. Michael wanted to volunteer.

But, first and foremost, he wanted to talk to him. Michael had made approximately one friend since college began–and it was Max’s girlfriend, which didn’t feel like it counted. This guy was the only person who seemed like a good candidate in being the first real college friend Michael would have.

He was the most eye-catching thing he’d seen since he’d started college. It was funny, he always assumed he’d see every type of person under the sun, but in reality, there were two types of people in college: people who got dressed for school and people who wore pajamas. This guy was a new level and Michael wanted to know everything about him.

How do you get in with a guy like that?

“A new victim.”

Michael blinked his eyes hard to refocus only to discover the boy he’d been looking at had come right up to him. He had a smooth, cocky smirk on his face and that air of confidence he’d entered with became palpable. Michael couldn’t help but stare and try to figure out what to say to make him want to hang out. He’d never wanted to befriend someone so badly, someone so cool.

“Huh?” Michael asked instead of sounding cool enough to hang with him. The guy just chuckled low in his throat in that way that could’ve easily made him seem like a dork, but instead made him seem cool as fuck. _Who is this guy?_

“Alex, stop, you’re scaring him,” Liz laughed as she appeared beside him. Alex. His new best friend’s name was Alex. Now, hopefully, he went to the same University and Michael could not-so-accidentally stalk him into friendship.

“Aw, but I love playing with new toys,” Alex teased, grinning something sinister as his tongue pressed to the back of his teeth.

“I’m Michael,” Michael said, holding out his hand. Alex raised an eyebrow and blinked innocently a few times before pushing Michael’s hand into the counter top.

“Alex,” Liz scolded, still sighing as she put her elbow on his shoulder, “This is Max’s roommate, so be nice.”

“When was I mean? I _just_ said I like new toys,” Alex said, putting on an offended face that she would ever think otherwise. Michael couldn’t stop smiling. _So fucking cool._

“I have to agree with him, Liz,” Michael said, leaning forward and doing his damnedest to seem on par with the coolness Alex was exuding. Alex grinned. “New toys are a man’s best friend.”

“It has suddenly dawned on me that the two of you knowing each other will be hell on Earth. Pray for me,” she said. Both boys laughed and Michael couldn’t help but feel triumphant. He’d made him laugh. Step one to making friends.

“Max’s roommate, you said? How do you know a dork like that?” Alex asked. Michael shrugged.

“Fellow dork, I suppose,” Michael said. Step one to NOT making friends was telling them your tragic backstory within the first five minutes of knowing them. “I’m an engineering student.”

“That’s not dorky, that’s just smart,” Alex decided, his tongue poking into his cheek, “The antennae, however…”

“Alright, back away, Alex, the man needs to get back to work,” Liz decided, ushering him away.

“Fine,” Alex agreed, moving to his feet, “We’ll play later?”

Validation coursed through Michael’s veins. He made a whole friend all by himself. He could’ve jumped up and down, but that would’ve made him seem stupid. Instead, he gave a curt nod.

“Sure.”

 _Score_.

-

“Alex, you need to watch it, he’s straight.”

Alex furrowed his eyebrows as Liz dragged him away from the cute new employee. Mainly because there was nothing straight about that guy. But clearly that wasn’t common knowledge, so he kept his mouth shut.

“Watch what?”

“The flirting,” she said kindly, “I know you want a boyfriend, but going after straight guys is a bad idea.”

Alex scoffed, “First of all, I _don’t_ want a boyfriend. You and Maria want me to get a boyfriend. And second of all, I wasn’t flirting.”

Liz sighed in that motherly way and gave him a look. His eyebrows shot up in defense. He didn’t consider what he did flirting. Even though he definitely would flirt with that guy.

“Okay, fine. Just be careful,” Liz said before getting back to work.

Alex rolled his eyes and let them drift back to Michael. He was wiping the counter, but caught his eye long enough to give Alex a broad smile with red cheeks. Alex raised an eyebrow back which earned him even more blushing.

Yes, a new toy indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> also on my tumblr: spaceskam


End file.
